book 1 page 1 run keyamaru run
by keyamaru-the-real-one
Summary: comic book called keyamaru so that all i have to say
1. page 1

**Book 1: page 1: run Keyamaru run!**

**Mama Mama! Tailz im coming. Come Keyamaru think, lets see we got a for eyed freak (****Kabuto), off tune girl (****Tayuya), and two headed crab (****Sakon-Ukon). In addition, I can't see them great! ****(*land*)****.**

**Mama Tailz your ok ya. Mama you OK ya. Wheres that…**

**Right here! .to****! **

**I know you miss me. No! oh and that muss be that famous **

**Demon son of yours. Leave my mama alone**

**Despicable! You're the one kidomaru and fatty been saying about um...****Just only 12 and have a kid um…**

**I swear my dad the nine-tailed fox will get you I promise.**

**Right mama?**** (*grab*)**** that is enough. Sakon…****Kabuto im sick and tired **

**Of this brat. Ok then get her son. Tailz. Mama run tailz go get kiba. **

**No mama…go now ok. I swear ill kill you if you do anything to mama got ****Kabu****t****o. I got it tailz but for right now you better get running if your going to out run Sakon-Ukon**

**(*uses dashing Justus*). ****now ****Sakon-Ukon. Got it now to say ****Tayuya she's pretty cute for me. That's why you cant see.****(*bite*)****owwwwwww...**** that hurts**

**Now's my chance. (tiger,ox,snake,rabbit fire style demon hell pit Justus)**

**What what where she go. Want me come get me. .next time ****page 2:catch me if you can **

,


	2. page 2

**Book 1: page 2:**** catch me if you can**

**Kabuto can't catch me**

**What the l! (*sniff*) I smell neji.**

**Neji neji help, keyamaru what you doing out here I though**

**You were at the village hidden in the havens.**

**I was but Kabuto found me can u help**

**Ya hold on. **

**Rock lee come here fast!**

**Neji what's wrong?**

**Lee? Keyamaru where u come from?**

**Theirs no time for that I want u to get her to**

**Tsunade.**

**Right come on. I can't tailz that two headed freak**

**Is after tailz**

**Don't worry ill get him heel**

**Be ok he's strong ok now go!**

**Ok…..Neji **

**(*flying*) lee? Yes keyamaru**

**U think my son tailz can hold on?**

**What u mean hold on**

**U no he's the son of the nine tailed fox**

**What!**

**Ya I no hard to believe I couldn't believe it my self**

**Either when I had him **

**About 9 months ago (*flash back*)**

**Nine tailed fox: keyamaru I no what u are.**

**But how?**

**Nine tailed fox: ill give u a gift **

**That will help you.**

**You'll only have 2 to children.**

**A demon and a human **

**And that demon child should**

**Be my son as well…**

**I see when u was in the village u stayed with naruto **

**Cause u no what would happen if u didn't stay with him.**

**Ya where her.**

***Mean wile***

**(* sniff*) Neji, Tailz u ok?**

**Ya.**

**Not for long.**

**Sakon and Ukon**

**Tailz run! Um so, you are the one kiba fought**

**Oh and you're that brat kidomaru fought**

**Hun! Where that flee bag go**

**Neji I don't fell go (*transforming*)**

**(*realize*) **

**Tailz **

**(*flash back*)**

**When tailz was born I though I didn't want **

**The other gift.**

**But when I bout him to the village **

**People came a round me and try to take him **

**And all I could say was.**

**Leave my son alone…**

**Next time book 1: page 3: the transformation and keyamaru's son**


	3. page 3

**book 1: page 3: the transformation and keyamaru's son**

**(*back to flash back*)**

**(Leave my son alone… that's all I could say.)**

**But keyamaru **

**why didn't you stay in the village?**

**Lady Tsunade was with me since **

**The day my farther **

**gave me to her since**

**I was five. **

**In addition, **

**she wasn't hokage then.**

**She taught me most of my Jutsu.**

**Oh I get it now keyamaru.**

**Now I got you Kabuto…**

**.well if it isn't rock lee **

**and my lovely keyamaru!**

**She isn't anything of yours.**

**Well it seems that**

**it is in fact true.**

**What do you mean Kabuto?**

**All this time you have **

**Been looking**

**For your dad and guess **

**What? **

**I know your farther.**

**What!**

**(*flash back 8 years ago*)**

**Farther: here drink this.**

**No!**

**Farther: Plz! here ill give you **

**something but drink this.**

**Umm… ok. All done daddy.**

**Farther: good girl here.**

**Ya oh its a swod**

**Farther: you mean sword. Here look what doses **

**This say.**

**To my little girl from…**

**Next time book 1 page 4: father's little girl and her broken past**


	4. page 4

**Book 1 page 4: fathers little girl and her broken past**

**Well keyamaru what does it say?**

**It's a lie all of it. Kabuto take me to him. Fine if you do not**

**Believe me he will tell you his go get tailz.**

**Got it. (Flash back 8 years ago)**

**Father****: Plz I don't want her life being taking by me.**

**Jiraiya: ok but when you want her back she's not going to rem****ember**

**You. ****Father: I no now take her to ****Tsunade.**

**Keyamaru"her eyes they change". Keyamaru yes let us go over here.**

**Kabuto… (What am I doing yes lord orochimaru is my master-**

**But I cant do this to her…) *flash* what was that.**

**Keyamaru Ezacu! What you doing with Kabuto.**

**He's taking me to my dad. What! Well then ill just go to.**

**Kabuto... where wasting to much time…**

**Next time book 1:page 5: the arrival…. **


End file.
